Faith - Part 3 - Nova Roma
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: This is book 3 in the series. Short book that shows Ezio's reliance on his friends and his former sister-in-law's constant game of cat and mouse with the Borgia who know she is out there now and are hunting her. The bonds of family beyond blood come into play as the foundations of Rome herself become a battle ground against the Templars. Follows last part of ACII and AC:BH. NotSlas
1. The Bonfires of the Vanities – 1498

Nova Roma – Chapter 1 – The Bonfires of the Vanities – 1498

Isabelle spent much of her time with her growing family at the Auditore Villa. Her husband had made sure his family was safe from Firenze when Savonarola had come into power. She came at times to visit him over the year, but then he stopped allowing her to come and would visit her instead, fearing for her safety. As the daughter of nobles, cousin of nobles, and formally married into a family of bankers, she could easily become a target if discovered.

Though married to a commoner now and having lived among the people for years, Isabelle could still speak like an aristocrat when she was tired or angry this would give her away. The penalty would cause her to be made an example if not killed outright by Savonarola's lieutenants. She was better at Monteriggioni anyway. Claudia and her were still best friends and together they raised their children and watched Belle's grandchildren.

Ezio came to visit at times and he began to think of Monteriggioni as home. He never was close to his family as he used to be. Perhaps it was the price of being an assassin, though Isabelle seemed to manage it well. Perhaps it was because she was a woman.

Ezio returned to Florence with Isabelle in tow. La Volpe had been against this at the start, but after Ezio pointed out Belle's skills with a bow, her ability to charm the people around her, and her knowledge of the network of spies, made her invaluable to Ezio. She traveled with him leaving her children in the care of Claudia in the Auditore Villa at Monteriggioni.

Firenze was different. She looked about and nodded to her former brother-in-law. Ezio felt it too. For a year Savonarola had turned the gem of Tuscany into something sinister and a mockery of God's teachings. The common people rebelled against the nobility, slaughtering them or mocking them for their worldly goods.

The air was heavy with smoke.

They paused listening to some citizens. "If Piero had only a tenth of his father's talent, we'd still have someplace to call home..."

A second man nodded. "...Never should have welcomed that mad monk into the city. Look at all the misery he's wrought..."

A woman spoke. "...Don't understand why'd they'd be so willing to accept his oppression..."

A monk looked about pensively. "...Just threw us out! Said all we owned belonged to the Chiesa di San Marco now..."

A man near him nodded. "Sometimes I wish the Assassino would return to Firenze, that we might be free of this tyranny."

The monk hissed. "He's just a myth, a tale told by parents to their children."

The man shook his head. "No, my father had seen him in San Gimignano, years ago."

The monk shrugged. "Sure, if you say so."

Isabelle looked at Ezio. "Things are bad, brother."

"Yes. Come."

They continued to Oltrarno Bridge where Machiavelli was waiting for them. He greeted them as he turned to face them.

"Salve Ezio. Isabelle. You picked a fine time for a homecoming."

Ezio sighed. "Then it's true? Savonarola has taken control over Firenze as La Volpe reported."

Machiavelli nodded. "Yes." He looked to Isabelle. "No doubt aided by that treacherous artifact."

Isabelle looked at them. "We should get to work on retrieving it." She was older now and more reserved, but her face, though weathered, was still beautiful in its own fashion. Her life had not been easy and her violet eyes told the story.

Machiavelli looked at her. "That may be more complicated than you think."

Ezio chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Hah! When isn't it? Why don't you fill me in on things?"

Machiavelli nodded. "Walk with me."

Ezio and Machiavelli walked with Isabelle between them.

Machiavelli took a breath. "It all started a few months ago as Isabelle well remembers. The man everyone once reviled was suddenly the one they worshiped."

Ezio cocked his head. "Ah, the Apple?"

Machiavelli shook his head. "Only in part. It's not the city he's enthralled, but its leaders: men possessed of influence and power. They, in turn, oppress the citizens and ensure his will is done."

Ezio blinked. "The people act as if they have no say in the matter."

"Perhaps they do not, Ezio." Belle said.

Machiavelli nodded. "Rare is the man who is willing to oppose the status quo. And so it falls to us to help them see the truth."

They came across the bodies of several dead Borgia soldiers. The smell of the decomposing flesh caused Isabelle to gag. Ezio made a face as he drew closer.

Ezio squatted near one of the corpses. "These bodies bear the emblem of the Borgia..."

Machiavelli sighed. "Yes. The Spaniard keeps sending his soldiers into Firenze, and Firenze keeps sending them back – usually in pieces."

"This conflict has grown worse than when I last was here." Isabelle said.

"Of course. The Spaniard is always watchful."

"And he is always looking for me."

Ezio rose to his feet half listening to the pair. "Then he knows the Apple is here as well... An unfortunate complication."

Ezio, Machiavelli, and Isabelle continued on their way to the Palazzo Pitti, however, they soon encountered some opposition. Ezio and Machiavelli dealt with the attackers swiftly, Ezio instinctively guarding his sister-in-law as she stood ready to battle with her own hidden blade and sword.

They continued after cleaning their weapons to Palazzo Pitti.

Ezio looked about. "A direct assault would be dangerous. Especially with the Apple in his possession."

Machiavelli followed his gaze. "True. But what other option is there?"

Ezio looked at Belle. "Aside from the city's leaders, the people's minds are their own, correct?"

Machiavelli folded his arms. "Sì."

Ezio continued. "And they follow Savonarola not by choice, but force and fear?"

Machiavelli's clever eyes flashed. "Sì."

Ezio lifted a hand. "Then I propose we use this to our advantage. If we can silence his lieutenants and stir up discontent, he will be distracted and I will have a chance to strike."\

"How will you manage that?"

"With the help of some of our friends. I am sure the thieves and courtesans will be able to stir up discontent."

Machiavelli stepped forward. "Clever. I'll speak with La Volpe and Paola. They can help to organize the uprising as you free districts."

"And what of me?" Isabelle asked.

"You will stay with me, sister. I need your assistance to find the thieves."

"I doubt that."

"Call it my need to keep you safe. I brought you here to this chaos. I intend to honor my promise to my sister and your children to bring you home to them."

She looked at him. "I can look after myself."

"Of course, but it easies my heart to be part of it."

"Very well, Ezio." She shrugged.

Ezio nodded to Niccoló. "Then it's settled. I'll take care of his abettors." He lifted Isabelle's hands. "Come we must help them with La Volpe's spy network."

They took their leave of Machiavelli and moved to find some food before Isabelle could lead him to her husband's people.

ZzZ

Isabelle first walked into a tavern with Ezio in tow. They looked about and she found a quiet corner. She smiled a little as she pulled her dress front down a little to reveal her cleavage and also lifted her skirts revealing her legs as she walked. Ezio blinked. She looked much like a courtesan, but had enough class to cover everything that she wanted her clients to guess. He could only imagine where she had learned such things. Her husband had clearly been an influence on her blending as she came to a man who pulled her to a corner.

The man leaned close to her neck and whispered to her as she giggled and his hand went to her hip. Ezio was about to come and remove the hand and possibly castrate the man when Isabelle turned to him, her eyes making him freeze in place. Her eyes flicked to a table nearby and back at him. He nodded in understanding and moved there, his cowl up. An ample bar maid came to him and he ordered a beer as he watched the man's hand moved along her back and back to her hips. Those hips were wider from childbearing now. He could not believe this man still had his fingers intact. The last man Ezio had witnessed trying to touch her so had had her boot knife at his throat and two broken fingers. She normally resisted such flirtation like a wall of granite as Ezio knew having tried to woo her himself.

She smiled after a smile to the younger man, and walked to Ezio. She sat down and smiled at him playfully as she shifted offering him a view of her ample cleavage. He swallowed and lifted his golden gaze to her eyes as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Well?"

"They are burning countless paintings, books, and other knowledge a few blocks from here in the plaza." She said.

"And you found that from a man who looked ready to have you right there."

"Hardly. He did it to keep appearances. He is a loyal man to my husband and he is well aware that La Volpe would kill him if he tired anything. Assuming I did not first."

Ezio nodded. They rose and walked out, Isabelle on Ezio's arm playing with the edge of her skirt as they walked out. How long had she learned this part and he had never noticed? It was of use, to be sure.

They entered the square where a great bonfire was burning and books, art, and God knew what else was being thrown into the flames by the people. A painter stood before the flames speaking to the crowd around him.

"Reject the base and material! Seek salvation in the flames! The brush, the pen, the sculptor's clay! These are the Devil's tools, and what wretched things they birth! So today I call upon you to cast off these abominations; and consign them to the flames that you may be cleansed, that you may be FREE! Give them up – or my guards will do it for you!"

Ezio and Isabelle was listening. Ezio nodded to Isabelle to stay back as she arranged her clothing to again look like a common woman, not a courtesan. She was not for sale after all and she would not look it unless needed for cover. Ezio moved closer as the painter continued.

"When I first became a painter, I did so as a means to express my devotion to God. Here, there was an opportunity to grow closer to him. For, if divinity was perfection, then surely capturing it would be divine? It seemed a righteous work. A form of prayer – of worship. And if others might gaze upon my creations and see something of the Lord within – well, would they not be also brought closer to Him?And so I thought myself an altruist. A speaker. A preacher. A guide to those who had lost their faith. But in truth, I was deceived. The Devil is a crafty sort, his manipulations, many. I thought my works were windows, but in truth, they were doors. Doors that allowed his corrupting influence to enter into our world. My art did not comfort people – but poisoned them instead! Made them lustful and base and immoral when before they were not. I had been deceived! But now I have a chance to make amends. To undo the damage I have wrought. I pray that you will join me! Free yourselves of deception and corruption! Give up your blasphemous works! Ink and canvas evoke desire, which in turn, births jealousy and rage. Destroy them! Suppress such emotions for they are dangerous! Dedicate yourselves wholly unto our Lord and his prophet, Savonarola!"

Ezio noted Isabelle had been joined by Paola and La Volpe. La Volpe stood beside his wife watching the people as she did. Ezio moved in and leapt into the air. His hidden blade pressed into the painter's chest. His momentum carried them to the ground.

"What have I done... What have I done..." The painter gasped.

Ezio looked at him. "Your actions were not your own."

"But they were! My own self-doubt let him hold me as he did. I am sorry." The painter looked at him, almost in horror as blood leaked from his lips.

Ezio nodded as the man died. He reached up and closed his eyes. "As am I. Non è una scelta che compio a cour leggero. Requiescat in pace."

Ezio walked back to Isabelle who nodded to him.

La Volpe and Paola gathered the crowd speaking to them and turning them against Savonarola. He had made promises and these were yet to be kept. Soon the crowd fell in behind La Volpe and Paola as they walked from the square.

"So far so good." Ezio said.

"Yes." Isabelle said.

ZzZ

The next day, Isabelle and Ezio had been collecting information on other people who had been charmed by Savonarola and the influence of the Apple. They were walking together through the streets when Ezio spotted someone on the earth he knew. There had been mobs that had taken to chasing the wealthy and well off members of the Firenze society, harassing them, and on some occasions, harming them.

The man on the earth was bleeding badly and Ezio dropped beside him.

Ezio gasped, clasping his shoulders. "Manfredo!? What happened!?" He said shaking him a little to gain the man's attention.

Manfredo looked up at him as blood oozed from his lips. "Men... Savonarola's men... They came through, destroying everything."

Ezio took a breath looking around. "Where is Christina!? Manfredo! WHERE IS SHE!" He asked the dying man.

Manfredo looked at him almost pleadingly. "She ran... They went after her!"

Ezio shook as he rose to his feet. "No...!" He looked at Isabelle. "I must…" Manfredo became limp and Isabelle shut his eyes. "Belle! Christina needs us!"

"What of the Lieutenants?"

"If we can save her…"

She looked at the desperation in his face and nodded. "Lead the way."

Ezio reached Christina a square near the Duomo with Isabelle close behind. Christina was being attacked by guards whom Savonarola had charmed.

"Whore! Where are your riches now?" One called.

Christina looked about. "Leave me alone! Get away! I did nothing to you!" She cried.

"Your fancy house, your expensive dress! They are sins against the Lord!" Another guard lifted part of her dress with gold thread.

Christina looked about. "Help me! Someone, help!"

Ezio launched himself at the first two guards. "Christina! RUN!" He cried.

Christina tried to flee and her attackers chased after her. Isabelle caught one and killed him as a fourth cut Christina deeply as Ezio ran after them to try and save his onetime love.

Isabelle ran to her as she collapsed near a house. She looked at the younger woman gently. "Christina." She whispered.

"Isabelle? Isabelle Auditore?" Christina asked seeing her and looking up.

"Yes." Isabelle looked her over. She had been stabbed near her heart and there was a great slash in her back. "Can you move?"

Christina tried, but failed. Ezio came to them and looked at Isabelle who was pressing her hands to the stab wound. She looked at Ezio and shook her head slightly, a sad look on her face.

Christina was dying.

Ezio shook his head at her, in denial, and lifted his love in her arms. "Come!" He barked at Isabelle.

He carried Christina into a courtyard away from the shouts and bustle outside in the town. It was beautiful with a fountain, hanging gardens, and shade. A beautiful place to die if one had to.

Ezio looked at his charge as she coughed. "Christina... Hold on! I'll get you to a doctor... You're going to be all right." He said.

Christina shook her head and spoke weakly. "No... Ezio... I don't think I am..." She whimpered. He set her on the earth and let her rest against his arm as he knelt beside her. Isabelle stood back watching the scene. Christina looked back at her. "So cold. It is very lonely isn't it…to die." She said, blood on her lips.

"It is." Isabelle said looking at her sadly.

Ezio looked at them and then Christina looked at him, blinking. "No! Don't... Don't go... Stay with me, Christina."

Christina looked up at him. "Ezio... Don't you know...? I've always been with you."

Ezio saw the pendant he gave to Christina around her neck. He lifted it and took a breath looking down into her eyes.

Christina spoke again. "I wish we... could have had... a second chance." She said haltingly. She then took a breath, shivered, and went limp in Ezio's arms.

Ezio took a breath and touched her face. "Requiescat in pace my love." He whispered and held her close to him as he then began to weep into her hair.

After a time he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Isabelle looking down at him. The sun had shifted and he realized he had been holding the corpse for some time. He looked at Isabelle, tears still in his eyes. She had wept also and she touched his face.

"Is it always this…painful?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It becomes less so, but you always remember." She said softly. "The memories turn tender instead of painful." She said.

He nodded.

ZzZ

They paid a priest to bury her. They had found Manfredo and Ezio dug their grave as Isabelle found flowers. They buried them in a small plot in the church's grounds. Ezio did not seem to mind the labor or the fact it took him past dark to dig the hole that would be their resting place for eternity.

Isabelle held a thick beeswax candle with her cowl over her head as he reverently laid the pair in their grave, side by side. At first Isabelle had been surprised that Ezio had brought Manfredo as well, but Ezio had remarked that they had been together in life and Christina deserved company in the next life until he could join her.

Isabelle was starting to wonder about her former brother-in-law's mind as he buried the pair in the grave. It was well past supper time when he was done. Isabelle planted some bulbs in the dirt, bluebells, she had bought as well as putting a bouquet of flowers on the mound.

She stepped back and Ezio wrapped an arm about her shoulder as he stood behind her. His head buried itself in the back of her shoulder as he wept anew. For a man who seemed to never have any emotion except anger and disappointment, to see him weep now did not make him less of a man in her book. In fact it made him more of one.

She turned and held him softly, her hand tangling in his long hair. "She is with Federico. They are no longer in pain, Ezio. Let her go."

He nodded against her shoulder. "It hurts." He whispered. He knelt and pressed the necklace that had fallen from her body back into the dirt. His gift for her always, to remember him. Isabelle well knew that he was burying part of himself with her. Part of him was withered and nothing but dust now. He rose again to his feet.

"I know. Love is painful. But they are with God now. Come. We will avenge her, brother."

He wiped his eyes and then bent to kiss her cheek. "I am grateful you came to my family and I am grateful you are here now."

"You are welcome Ezio." She said touching his cheek.

"I will never forsake you." He said. "Family stays together. Once and Auditore, always and Auditore." He took her shoulders. "Remember that, sister. I love you. Please. Stay with me." He meant more than just here and now and she knew it. He had protected her when she had been a girl of nineteen, alone, pregnant with twins, afraid, and unsure. Now a seasoned woman of forty-one, she was more reflective, more sure, and just as beautiful on the inside as she was then. The years had not been unkind to her, but she had aged, as he had.

"I am not going anywhere." She promised.

ZzZ

Nearby they heard singing in Latin. Isabelle lowered her cowl and looked up at the Duomo nearby. "What is that?"

"A priest." Ezio said taking a breath.

"Omnipotens Deus, Rex regum, et omnium gubernator..."

Ezio looked at Isabelle and then started to climb the Duomo, undetected.

"…cujus potentiae nulla creatura resistere potest, cui proprium est peccatores punire, et eorum misereri qui vere agunt pœnitentiam, serva et libera nos, suppliciter te petimus, a manu inimicorum, reprime eorum superbiam, minue malitiam, dissipa illorum machinationes et astutias, ut nos tuis armis muniti semper servemur ab omnibus periculis, ad glorificandum te, qui es unicus victoriae largitor : propter merita unigeniti filii tui Domini nostri Jesu Christi. Amen. Pater noster qui es in coelis, Sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in coelo, et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem. Sed libera nos e malo. Amen."

Ezio reached up over the bar and pulled him over thus assassinating the priest. The priest survived the falls miraculously, though his wounds and head bleed freely.

"I thought Savonarola preached the word of God." The priest gasped.

Ezio shook his head, cradling his head a moment. "I fear his sermon is a lie."

"I led my flock astray... It's just... I wanted so badly to believe..." The man's eyes rolled back and Ezio let him lay back, shutting his eyes.

"We all do. Vedrò compiuta l'opera di mio padre... Requiescat in pace."

Isabelle had stayed back allowing him to see to the dead man. Ezio made no attempt to hide the corpse and she followed him as he left the square. Behind them several people were milling about.

La Volpe and Paola came to them and spoke and soon they too joined the group that followed them. La Volpe spotted his wife as he walked by and smiled at her.

ZzZ

Ezio left his former sister-in-law to find out information on other lieutenants of the monk Savonarola. Ezio followed the lead to the doctor who stood on the steps of a church near his cart of healing balms, leeches, and herbs.

The doctor was speaking to the crowd. "It's quite simple, amici. If you desire care, you'll submit yourselves fully to our new ruler. The choice is yours to make. Continue to support the Medici - who, as you know, have long since fled Firenze - or accept Savonarola. Why fight it? Why refuse? He is a good man, strong of character and morals. He seeks to save us from ourselves."

Ezio leapt forward and drove his hidden blade into the man's chest.

The doctor looked up at him almost sadly. "You have spilled the blood of a healer."

Ezio shook his head. "No. I have spilled the blood of a tyrant."

"To command such power over the body, between this world and the next. It seems, I grew intoxicated."

"And now you grow still. La tua morte non sarà inutile... Requiescat in pace." Ezio said watching the man die.

The crowd watched him go and then followed La Volpe and Paola, who had been among them from the church area.

ZzZ

It was two more days before Ezio was able to find another. Isabelle had walked with him. Condottiero was a Florentine noble who had fallen for Savonarola's charms. He had completely closed the Ponte Vecchio by placing his Mercenaries on both sides. He declared that the bridge would remain closed until the people of Florence accepted Savonarola as their new leader. Isabelle looked up as did Ezio from the crowd as the man spoke. The people were becoming angrier as the lieutenants fell.

"I hear you moaning and complaining. You say you have things to do. Places to go. Obligations to fulfill. Hah! You have but ONE obligation - TO SUBMIT! Why fight us? Why resist us? The city is ours. Your precious Medici have abandoned you! Fled into the wastes to wallow in self pity! Savonarola wants only the best for you. A city free of vice and temptation. A people united by faith. All men are equal in the eyes of the Lord - and so they shall be in Firenze! This is a chance for us to turn over a new leaf! To leave behind our miserable past - and return to simpler times. I am here to help. To lead you into a new future. Only accept our gift. Continue to refuse, and I fear you'll have to contend with more than just a shattered bridge."

Isabelle watched Ezio move away from her. She felt something at her elbow. She whirled to face the person thinking it a thief stealing her purse. If that was the case she knew the man was an independent. None of her husband's men would dare steal from the wife of La Volpe. Her blade moved from its place. With her hand spread it blocked it from view.

However, the person there was La Volpe. He lifted a hand and she smiled lifting her face for his kiss. He gave it and then looked up as Ezio drove his hidden blade into the man from behind.

"Anywhere else I would feel pity." La Volpe said.

Ezio knelt as he rolled the body to him. Isabelle watched her husband go to Paola and speak to her.

Ezio narrowed his eyes. "You wear a noble's clothes. How is it Savonarola charmed you?"

"Wealth and power do not ensure contentment. I wanted even more..." He died unable to finish his thought.

"And now, instead, you have nothing. Questo non è che un atto dovuto... Requiescat in pace."

Isabelle joined him as the crowd for the most part followed Paola and La Volpe. "Something is being done brother. You are doing good work."

"I feel like an angel of death."

"Perhaps they are one and the same."

He regarded her and then nodded. "Perhaps sister."

ZzZ

Ezio approached the area close to the preacher, as he announced to the crowd gathered before him.

"People of Firenze! Come! Gather round. Listen well to what I say! The end approaches! Now is the time to repent! To beg God's forgiveness."

Ezio began to close in towards the Preacher. Isabelle was standing back with her husband. He watched from under his hood.

"Don't you see?! The SIGNS are all around us: Unrest! Famine! Disease! Corruption! These are the harbingers of DARKNESS! We must stand firm in our devotion lest they CONSUME US ALL! I see you doubt; that you think me mad. Ah... but did the Romans not say the same to Gesù? (Jesus?) Know that I too once shared your uncertainty. Your fear. But that was before Savonarola came to me. He showed me the TRUTH! At last, my eyes were OPENED. And so I stand before you today in the hope that I might open yours as well!"

Ezio deftly opened the man's throat as he came close to him.

"Your mind... I sense it is your own."

"Not all of us required deception to be convinced. I already believe. All I said is true." The man hissed even as blood oozed from his lips. He dropped to his knees and fell backwards.

Ezio regarded the man as his blood stained the cobbles. "Nothing is true. Non è un compito facile il mio... Requiescat in pace."

He turned and saw La Volpe waving to the people who were nearby. Isabelle nodded to him and walked to his side. She was dressed in simple clothing to allow her to blend better among them, but even with her face hidden by the cowl, he knew her well from her distinctive violet eyes.

She took his hand. "Come, brother. The people have assembled."

He nodded smiling at her.

ZzZ

Ezio and Isabelle met with Paola, La Volpe and Machiavelli in the main city square. The people were standing demanding answers.

Paola smiled at Ezio. "You've done well, Ezio."

Ezio looked at the crowd. "What happens now?"

Machiavelli nodded. "Watch."

Savonarola emerged from the Palazzo Pitti and faced the crowd. "Silence! I demand silence! Why are you here?! Why do you disturb me?! You should be cleansing your homes. Cleansing your SELVES! There are bonfires to feed! Prayers to be said! Penance to be done!" Savonarola lifted the Apple from his robes. "You will do as I command! You will SUBMIT!"

"Ezio!" Isabelle barked.

Ezio was already on the move aiming a throwing knife at the monk. Ezio threw a knife, injuring Savonarola's hand and causing the Apple to fall to the ground.

The crowd jeered and went to him, grabbing him and quickly subduing him. He struggled as they overwhelmed him. The crowd began to carry the monk away.

Savonarola cried out. "NO!"

La Volpe galvanized into action. "Find the Apple, Ezio! It can't be far!" He said looking about.

A Borgia agile guard picked the Apple up and fled.

Isabelle moved to intercept him, but Ezio was faster. Isabelle was grabbed by Machiavelli as a butcher shoved her out of the way to prevent her from being trampled as the crowd moved to Palazzo della Signoria chanting for Savonarola's demise.

Ezio chased and killed the guard on the rooftops and retrieved the Apple.

ZzZ

Ezio rejoined the assassin group. His uncle Mario was there with Isabelle. Isabelle was nursing a bruise on her face from being kicked before Niccoló could move her from harm. It was not serious and her husband gently held her.

The crowd carried Savonarola to the stake, to be burned. Many sticks were placed below him.

"God bears witness to this sacrilege! That you would handle his prophet this way! Blasphemers! Heretics! You'll burn for this. DO YOU HEAR ME? You'll BURN!" The doomed man cried.

Savonarola was tied to the stake and the fire was lit below him. "O Lord, show mercy... Deliver me from evil's embrace... Surrounded as I am by sin, I cry out to you for salvation."

The crowd cheered as the flames rose.

Ezio watched and then sighed. "No one deserves to die in such pain."

"Even a man such as he?" La Volpe asked.

"Especially one such as he." Ezio said.

Ezio made his way towards Savonarola.

Savonarola for his part was singing. "Infelix ego, omnium auxillio destitutus, qui coelum ferramque offendi: quo ibo? Quo me vertem? Ad quem confugiam? Ques mei miserebitur? Ad coelum levare oculos non audeo. Quia ei graviter peccavi. In terra refugium non invenio. Quia si scandalum."

Ezio jumped up towards the stake and stabbed Savonorala in the head. The monk cried out, but then he looked up at Ezio as his life drained from his eyes.

"It's you. I knew this day would come. Please, show mercy!"

"I have. Va' ora - che sia il tuo Dio a giudicarti. Requiescat in pace. "

Ezio walked away from Savonarola's lifeless body and stood on the stage as the flames caught the man who thankfully was not screaming in agony. Now he was burning.

Ezio lifted a hand to the crowd. "Silenzio. Silenzio. Twenty-two years ago, I stood where I stand now - and watched my loved ones die, betrayed by those I had called friends. Vengeance clouded my mind. It would have consumed me, were it not for the wisdom of a few strangers, who taught me to look past my instincts. They never preached answers, but guided me to learn from myself. We don't need anyone to tell us what to do; not Savonarola, not the Medici. We are free to follow our own path. There are those who will take that freedom from us, and too many of you gladly give it. But it is our ability to choose - whatever you think is true - that makes us human... There is no book or teacher to give you the answers, to show you the way. Choose your own way! Do not follow me, or anyone else."

The crowd thought about his words as he jumped down.

Mario greeted him with a hand on his shoulder and a nod. Machiavelli dipped his head and Paola smiled.

Isabelle embraced him and kissed his bearded cheek. "Come brother. You have elsewhere that requires your attentions."

"Yes, sister." He agreed. He touched her cheek away from the swelling in affection with the backs of his fingers. "And you have your children."

"Come home to us soon." She said.

He smiled and nodded as he looked at La Volpe and Paola already walking away with Mario. Ezio nodded to Isabelle and they followed. "I will always come back, sister."

"Good, the children miss you."

"It is because you spoil them." La Volpe said looking as his wife and Ezio came to him.

"I am the only uncle they have. I should spoil them."

La Volpe chuckled. "Indeed."

Mario looked at him. "Come nipote. We must find a safe place for that artifact."

"We already know where, uncle. Come we ride."

ZzZ

1499

It had been a year since Ezio had seen Isabelle or the assassins. He had been gathering information. At last, one stormy day in September, the assassins gathered in Mario's study of the Villa Auditore.

Mario smiled "Ezio!"

Ezio nodded. "It is time, uncle. Let us finish what you and my father started all those years ago..."

Mario looked at Isabelle who stood near him. "Indeed. Perhaps now we can finally make sense of this prophecy – and put a stop to whatever it is The Spaniard is plotting."

Ezio looked at the wall before him. "We should start by locating the Vault. The Codex pages will lead us to it. Let's take a look."

Ezio placed the Apple of Eden in front of the Codex pages on the wall assembled the map. I was placed in a cradle of stone in front of them causing the Apple to activate.

Ezio blinked. "It... It is a map of the entire world... But... there are lands shown here that do not exist..." He said pointing. "Can you see this?"

Isabelle shook her head stepping closer, but Mario nodded.

Machiavelli stepped forward squinting at the pages. "Apparently they do exist. I imagine they've yet to be discovered. Or rediscovered..."

Ezio looked at him. "How is this possible?"

Machiavelli shrugged. "Perhaps the Vault will hold the answer."

Paola eyed the papers. "Do you see where it is then?" She asked Ezio.

Ezio stepped forward. "No! It can't be! The Vault... It looks like the Vault is in Roma. Then the Spaniard... This is why he became Pope!"

Mario shook his head as a realization dawned on him. "Now I understand! It's not the Vault alone he's gained access to - but the staff as well!"

Teodora blinked. "What staff?"

Isabelle joined her. "I know not of a staff either. What do you mean Uncle Mario?"

Mario smiled. "The Codex always spoke of two keys... two Pieces of Eden needed to open the Vault. One is the Apple..."

Ezio took a breath as he began to follow. "And the other is the staff... The Papal Staff is the second Piece of Eden."

Mario sighed. "For years... No, decades... We have sought these answers."

Paola smiled as she stepped forward. "And now, at last, we have them..."

Antonio looked at his former lover and then to her husband before looking back at Ezio before them. "But so too could the Spaniard... And if he does... if he finds a way into the Vault... Its contents will make the Apple seem a trifling thing."

Ezio lifted the Apple and it darkened. "I must go to Roma and find the Vault. What of the rest of you?"

Bartolomeo chuckled. "First, I must see the small kits before I leave or my lady Siena will never forgive me."

Isabelle laughed. "Out done by a young thirteen year old." She smiled.

He laughed and swung her into a hug. "Of course. Her looks come from her mother." He laughed.

He sent her down and looked to Ezio. "We'll do what we do best, cause some trouble in the city, giving you the freedom to conduct your search."

Ezio nodded. "Thank you." He turned to Isabelle. "I will return when I can, Belle. Give the children my love."

"I will. Go to see your sister and mother before you go."

"Of course."

Mario chuckled. "Just let me know when you are ready, nipote."

La Volpe drew his wife to a private corner and spoke to her before disappearing after a deep kiss. Isabelle walked to the door and watched him leave on horseback. Siena was speaking to Barto who looked like a giant beside the petite teenager. Barto had always spoiled her and he always made sure the other children had something as well.

The twins were in their twenties now, but they too were always thought of even if it was sweets.

Isabelle waved goodbye to Ezio and Mario as they let. She wrapped her arms about herself.

Alone was becoming a feeling she well knew. She would draw closer to family while they were away and would rejoice at their return.

For now, she was a mother and she went to go break up the fight between Leonardo and Anna that she could hear from where she stood.


	2. Return to Monteriggioni

Nova Roma – Chapter 2 - Return to Monteriggioni – Late December 1499 – January 1500

Ezio shifted in his saddle. It had been quite the ride from Roma and he would glad to walk on his own legs rather than the faithful horse that carried him. He liked horses, he really did, they covered far more ground that he could in a day, however, he was unused to such distance on one and his legs were informing him they were sore and achy.

Ezio shifted and continued his conversation. "...and then Minerva talked about the sun. She told of a disaster that occurred long ago and another that is coming."

Mario looked over at him. "Sometime far in future, vero? Then we need not worry about it."

Ezio sighed "Sì. Perhaps our work is finished."

Mario pulled up short a moment causing Ezio to do the same. "Would that be so bad?"

Ezio considered that. "Perhaps not." He said.

A cannonball crashed into the ground next to them as they rode toward the city gates, just missing them as it crashed into the wall of stone near them.

Ezio blinked from covering his face.

Mario laughed. "We upgraded the arsenal while you were away."

Ezio turned to him. "Ah. And it is now customary for you to fire cannon balls at visitors."

Through the dust he could make out to riders. They came forward quickly. One was a woman and the other a young man. Ezio smiled seeing the woman was Isabelle, his one-time sister-in-law. Now though he still regarded her as such, she looked so much wiser. Though two years older her face told the tale of her hard earned life, yet it was still beautiful and her eyes, a man could melt in them. She rode a horse with ease and wore soft leather pants under a split skirt she wore allowing her to ride in a man's saddle.

The youth Ezio smiled and also knew. "Giovanni." He greeted. The twenty-two year old sat erect and watchful. He looked so much like his elder brother that at times if gave Ezio pause. Now the man had a family of his own, his beautiful wife, Camille, had just given birth a few weeks ago and still moved with hesitation.

"Uncle Ezio. Greetings. Welcome home!" Ezio closed his eyes. Even his voice was like his father. Ezio would to God that the youth could have known Federico.

"It is good to be back." Ezio said finally.

Isabelle came to him and smiled from her horse. "We have missed you."

He lifted a gloved hand to her face and touched her cheek. "I know. I have missed you all as well."

"How is Roma?" She asked, but another cannonball smashed the rock a few yards behind them.

Mario laughed. "My apologies. We only installed them a few days ago. My men are still being trained in their use."

"Let us get Ezio home before they blow us up." Giovanni said.

"Agreed." Isabelle said turning her horse around.

The two men reached the city gates and rode into Monteriggioni. Ezio rode beside Isabelle and Giovanni was beside his great uncle.

A woman looked up. "Welcome back, Ezio!"

Ezio smiled. "Madonna."

A boy cheered. "Ezio! Look it is Ezio! Let me see!"

"The people have missed you brother." Isabelle said.

Ezio looked at her and them lifted a hand. "Buon giorno. It is good to be home."

A man called out. "Buon Natale! Felice anno nuovo!"

Ezio smiled. "This place just keeps getting better."

Mario looked back. "Thanks to you."

Mario and Ezio reached the stairs that led to the Villa Auditore and dismounted their horses. There, they met Claudia Auditore.

Claudia came forward as the group dismounted. "Brother!"

Ezio beamed. "Claudia, it is good to be home. How is mother?" He asked as he embraced her.

Claudia smiled. "She's fine. I heard you were returning, but I am glad to see it with my own eyes. The Contessa of Forlì is here to welcome you. I had no idea you were so famous!"

Ezio looked startled. "Caterina? Here?"

Claudia looked up. "Is it finished, then? Is the Spaniard truly dead?"

Ezio took a breath. "Gather the others in Mario's study tonight. I'll explain everything there."

Mario looked at him. "Steel yourself, Ezio. They will have many questions."

Ezio nodded. "Claudia, tell the Contessa I look forward to seeing her this evening."

Isabelle then embraced him and smiled. "Merry Christmas. You are all business."

"Tonight only, I assure you." He promised.

He looked hearing a small chatter and turned. He saw a beautiful girl with honey hair and a sweet devilish smile. "Siena!" He cried and she ran to him.

The thirteen year old daughter of Isabelle and La Volpe was growing into a woman's body, but Ezio lifted her with ease and swung her about with a playful laugh. He then saw to greeting Giana and her family, the rest of Giovanni's family, La Volpe, and the other children.

The children danced about him and he playfully teased them that he had nothing for them and the small ones pouted until he produced small sweets he had bought on the way. They cheered and he watched them scamper away all giggles.

Isabelle smiled. "You spoil them so."

"I have to. I am the favorite uncle." He reminded her.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "It is good to have you home. Gilberto and I will join you shortly."

He nodded. "Good."

ZzZ

Ezio entered the main hall and was greeted by Caterina Sforza.

Caterina dipped her head. "Buongiorno Ezio."

Ezio smiled. "Caterina. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?"

Caterina cocked her head and then walked with him. "I desire...an allegiance. The papal armies have resumed their march on Forlì. Your mercenaries would be a great asset to my cause."

Ezio smiled, a light in his eyes. They had once been lovers. He wished to be again. "It is likely that I can give you what you seek. But we will talk later."

The two of them walked into the Villa's study, where Machiavelli, Mario, Claudia and Maria were waiting. Isabelle, Mario, and La Volpe entered from the second door.

Ezio stepped forward. "Mother."

Ezio and Maria embraced. Isabelle and Claudia smiled.

Ezio took a breath and walked before the group. "Machiavelli. It is done. Though not, I think, as any of us expected. I entered il Vaticano and faced Rodrigo. He used the power of the papal staff against me, but I defeated him. Combining the Staff and Apple, I gained access to the Vault. There, a moving painting of the goddess Minerva spoke. She told of a terrible tragedy to befall mankind in the future, but gave hope of lost temples that will provide aid to humanity. And then she called out to a phantom, Desmond, as if he were there, standing beside me. After her warning, she vanished."

Caterina blinked. "Amazing!"

Claudia looked at Isabelle. "I cannot imagine such wonders!"

"I cannot either sister." Isabelle said.

Machiavelli spoke up. "The Vault did not house the terrible weapon we feared. This is good news!"

Claudia put in. "What of this goddess, this Minerva? Did she appear human?"

"Was she a goddess?" Isabelle asked sharply a hand going to the cross at her neck.

Ezio took a breath facing them. "Yes, but her words proved otherwise. All of her kind died many years ago. I wish I could show you the magic she performed."

Mario spoke up. "Who is Desmond and where are these temples Minerva spoke of?"

Ezio shook his head. "I do not know."

Mario shrugged. "Perhaps we must search for them."

Machiavelli stepped forward. "Tell me how it ended with Borgia. Did Rodrigo beg forgiveness? Make excuses? Promise power in return?"

Ezio shook his head again. "No. None of those things."

Machiavelli scratched the stubble on his chin. "Interesting. I'm surprised he remained so composed."

Ezio took a breath. "I let him live."

Machiavelli whirled on him. "The Spaniard lives?! Once our enemies are dead we can speak of vaults and gods and ancient places. You should have killed him. We're sure to suffer for it."

Ezio lifted a hand. "I am not here to debate the past. Together, we should discuss the future."

Machiavelli shook his head. "No. I am leaving immediately for Roma."

"Niccoló…" Isabelle stepped forward to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Madonna." He said curtly and lifted her hand before kissing in and turning on his heel. Isabelle looked back at La Volpe who nodded.

La Volpe came to her side and spoke to her softly. She nodded and he followed after Machiavelli after a soft kiss. He held her hand and then let it drop as he walked away. She sighed and her head dropped.

Mario stepped forward. "Ezio, I do not know why you spared him, but I trust your judgment. Machiavelli will come around." He said lying a hand on Ezio's shoulder before moving away.

Ezio walked to Isabelle who stood with her arms about herself. "Are you all right?"

"Gilberto left to see to Niccoló. I had hoped to have a Christmas with family." She said sadly.

He wrapped his arms about her petite form. "La Volpe will return. He always does. So will Machiavelli."

"I gained you though. It will be good to spend Christmas with you." She said softly.

He bent and kissed her cheek and stepped away from her. He walked upstairs feeling a weight on him. He stepped into his study and called for a bath to be brought. Ezio was sore and feeling his age. Below he could hear the sounds of his family and he smiled. Tomorrow was Christmas and he would spend time with them all.

The bathtub arrived and so did buckets of steaming hot water and a couple buckets of cold. To have them so fast must have meant someone had already called for the water. He smiled. Isabelle was always looking out for him. He filled the tub and filled the temperature. It was hot, but comfortable. He undressed and climbed into the water and sighed. It was relaxing and soothing. He did not hear the intruder at first.

When he did he opened his eyes his cat like reflexes kicking in, but then he saw who it was. Caterina walked in dressed in her court dress, but then dropped it just inside the door leaving her under garments. He sat back and she walked forward as he watched her narrow hips and small perfect breasts move. She went behind him and her hands touched his shoulders.

He sighed in pleasure as she bent over him. "Welcome home." She said.

He smiled and kissed her.

He pulled her into the tub with him slushing water about a bit, but they washed each other and enjoyed their closeness. After Ezio lifted her and carried her to the bed. There he stepped her clothing and made love to her as if it was their first time. He had hoped to sleep, but this was better than sleep.

Sleep came three hours later.

ZzZ

Christmas was a family affair. Caterina had felt like an outsider until Isabelle had welcomed her. There was enough food for an army, which was good because Mario made sure his mercenaries also had their fill.

After Ezio spent time with his nieces and nephews as Isabelle looked on. He even held the small infant daughter of Giovanni who had a shocking amount of soft dark hair and her grandmother's eyes. He smiled as she slept, comfortable in his arms.

So this was family. He looked about him at the children playing their games, the adults drinking wine and talking. He sighed. There were times he was envious of Isabelle to have all this.

After a time the baby woke and whimpered. Her mother came over and fetched her, baring a breast for the baby to nurse. Ezio watched in odd fascination and wondered what it would feel like to have his own wife nursing his child. Nearby, Giovanni was watching his wife and child fondly.

After she had a fresh diaper, had been burped, and was full of a good meal, the baby settled back into Ezio's arms. Isabelle was holding Giana's toddler who had fallen asleep in her lap.

Outside the snow fell in thick beautiful bunches.

Inside the Auditore family was happy and content.

ZzZ

Ezio had stayed at the villa now until the New Year. He had spent his days with the children or reading in the library. His nights were spent with Caterina.

It was New Year's Day and Ezio decided to walk about the city grounds. He then heard a woman in distress.

Angelina was a young woman of the town. She sighed. "The men in this town are no better than little girls. An army should be helping me, and look... no one! Cazzo!" She hissed. "This box is heavy. I always get stuck with this."

Ezio walked towards her. "Need some help?" He asked in some amusement.

Angelina looked up. Her hands went to her hips. "Salve."

Ezio looked about. "So many flowers. Your husband must be very lucky."

Angelina stepped forward playfully. "I am the lucky one. I have you here to aid me."

Ezio's golden eyes flashed. "Let me see what I can do." Ezio picked up the heavy box of flowers, and he and Angelina began walking toward the villa.

Angelina smiled. "Back there, I may have given you the wrong impression. I'm Angelina, by the way."

Ezio's eyebrow lifted. "Oh?"

Angelina giggled. "I have no husband. The flowers are for a party."

Ezio nodded. "Am I invited?"

Angelina cocked her head. "To Claudia Auditore's birthday party in the Villa? If you are willing to help me again, I need someone with class to accompany me."

Ezio looked at her over the box. "What makes you think I have class?"

Angelina laughed. "I could tell the moment I saw you. No one in this town walks with such bearing. I am certain Ezio Auditore himself would be impressed."

"Oh? What do you know of Ezio?"

Angelina lifted a hand. "Claudia thinks the world of him, but he rarely visits her. From what I gather, he's distant." She took a breath. "Isabelle loves him dearly, but he is hardly here."

Ezio sighed. "She's right. I have been."

Angelina paused. "Oh no. You? The party was intended to be a surprise. Promise you will not tell Claudia."

Ezio looked at her a wolfish grin on his face. "What will do to keep me quiet?"

Angelina stepped to him. "I am sure I can think of several things."

Ezio smiled. "I'll be waiting to hear them when we get there."

They arrived at the front of the Villa Auditore and Ezio set the box with a pile of others.

Ezio turned looking at the young woman. "Now, about earning my silence."

Angelina stepped to him and touched the chest of his robes. "I have something in mind. There is one condition."

Ezio looked down at her. "Anything."

Angelina smiled. "You must wait until tomorrow."

Ezio rolled his eyes. "If it pleases you, I will not stand in your way."

Angelina giggled. "It will be worth the wait, Ezio. Trust me."

ZZZ

Ezio continued to the stables and looked about. A small girl was playing with a doll nearby.

The stable master cried out. "Torna qui, maledetto cavallo!"

The horse charged out. Ezio just managed to grab a young girl out of the way. He looked at the dark violet eyed girl as she clung to him startled and fighting tears.

"Are you all right?"

"Uncle Ezio?" She asked.

He looked at her more closely. "My God, Anna-Maria, you have grown. You look like your mother."

She blushed and he kissed her cheek as he held her.

The stable master looked at the horse who was trotting about with nervous energy. "HEY OHH! I have food for you! Here! Come! Please! Come back!" The horse tossed his head and took off.

Ezio set the girl on her feet. "Go find your mother, Tesoro." He said gently. He then walked to the stable master. "Buonguirno."

"Ezio. Mario is going to murder me. I have lost his favorite horse."

"Do not despair. I will bring it back."

"God bless you, Ezio."

Ezio ran after Mario's evasive horse. Eventually, he caught, mounted and returned it to the stable master. It had taken nearly an hour, but he had managed with stealth, cunning, and luck.

"Here." Ezio said dismounting and handing the man the reins.

"Grazie, Ezio. I can no longer keep up with the horses. Promise me you will enjoy your good health. Do not spend as much time in battle as your Uncle Mario."

Ezio lifted a hand. "My battles have already been won."

"That is good news! Arrivederci, Ezio!"

ZzZ

The next morning came early to Ezio. He sighed as he woke and found Caterina watching him. It was still early, but the dawn had broken.

Caterina smiled at him. "Ready to go again?"

"You don't need to ask." Ezio said moving toward her.

"One should always have the freedom to choose." They kissed. Distantly they heard booming noises. "Shhh. What's that?"

Ezio shrugged reaching for her trim buttocks. "Probably just training exercises." They had been training for days near dawn. Why should today be different?

A cannonball smashed through a wall on one side of Ezio's bedroom. Ezio gasped and covered his lover's body with his own. Ezio jumped out of bed and dressed in light clothing, equipping himself with a sword and one hidden blade. The armor of Altair was destroyed. He looked about.

Ezio hissed. "Merda! I have to find Mario and rally the troops." He said.

Caterina was already dressed herself. "My men are in the courtyard. I aim to lead them around back and flank our attackers."

Ezio caught her arm and kissed her once more. "Stay out of sight." He urged before leaping out the window.

Below he could see Isabelle directing people. Beyond the walls there were troops standing and many canons firing at the town. Ezio fell off the roof as he narrowly dodged another cannonball, which smashed into the tiles where he had been standing. He landed hard on the ground. Mario helped him to his feet. Isabelle stood nearby her face covered in dust.

"Belle, are you well?"

"Yes. I have the children in the sanctuary." She said wiping her face with her sleeve. He smiled a little. She was an assassin as he was and she had a bow and arrow quiver as well as a knife and her own hidden blade on her arm.

Mario hissed. "It's the Borgia."

Ezio looked about. "How did we not see this?"

Mario looked at him. "They must have massed to the east during the night. We need to hold them off until the townspeople have escaped." A cannonball hit the balcony and the pieces fell. Mario pulled Isabelle and Ezio out of the way.

Ezio nodded. "I will take care of it."

Mario looked up. "Use the cannons above the ramparts. I intend to lead a frontal assault."

Ezio looked at him and held his shoulder. "Do you have it?"

Mario nodded. "I am keeping it safe. The Borgia must not be allowed to breach the walls until everyone is safely away."

"I will help gather villagers" Isabelle said.

"Insieme per la vittoria!" Mario said holding out his hand.

"Insieme!" Isabelle said putting her hand over his.

Ezio put his hand over both. "Insieme." He took a breath. "Uncle... be careful."

Mario said turning. "I will."

Ezio took Isabelle's hand and then pulled her to him. "Be safe, sister." He kissed her cheek.

"I always am, brother."

He nodded.

Ezio jumped from the training yard of the Villa onto a horse at the foot of the stairway. He rode through the city as it was bombarded by cannon fire, dodging the fleeing townspeople. He had to ignore the cries from the people even as he saw Isabelle and Giovanni moving to gather them.

"My children. Where are my children?!"

"Where are we going?"

"My mother. I can't find my mother."

"Aiuto! Aiuto!"

"Oh God. Where are you, Marcello?!"

"Run! Run!"

"Keep moving!" Came Isabelle's voice over the others. She looked up as a cannonball hit a wall. The wall fell across Ezio's path as he approached the front gate. It killed his horse, but he managed to jump off in time. He climbed up to the battlements and ran towards the cannons.

A mercenary was waiting for him. "Signor Auditore, thank God! We must hold them back until the villagers escape!"

Ezio nodded. "Load the cannon."

"Destroy their cannons, Signore! We have lost everything. Aim carefully, we can't withstand this attack much longer! Nearly half the townspeople have made it out! Reload. Reload! Aahhh! They're destroying us! Pater Noster, qui es coelies, sanctificeteur nomen tourn…" A cannonball struck the wall killing the man who had been loading for Ezio.

The other cannonball man looked at Ezio. "He's dead, Signore! Use the other."

Ezio nodded. "Keep loading the cannon." He urged.

"Some townspeople still haven't escaped! Keep going! Almost all the townspeople are outside the walls You have saved them! ...Wait. Soldiers are climbing the walls! Signore (Sir), forget the cannons. You must stop them! Go! I will carry on here!"

Ezio ran along the battlements towards the attackers that had breached the walls.

"Show no mercy!"

"No one shall be spared! Take this town for the Borgia!"

Ezio locked with them in combat. Ezio killed the attackers on the city walls and looked toward the city gate.

"They're breaching the gate!" Someone called out. The gate collapsed inward. Mario staggered through the gate and collapsed. Behind him were Cesare Borgia, Lucrezia Borgia, Juan Borgia the Elder, Octavian de Valois, Micheletto Corella and a group of soldiers. Cesare sheathed his sword. They took Caterina and Mario captive. Ezio ran for the gate along the roof tops. Harquebusiers took aim at him. Ezio knew the group and he needed to reach Mario before it was too late.

Cesare yelled upwards. "I know you're there, Ezio. The Pope told me about you and your little group of Assassins... and this." He held up the Apple. Ezio kept moving. "Where is my sister, Ezio." He growled. He looked to the baron beside him. "Give me the gun his friend fashioned for us. We've had too much bloodshed. I think a cleansing is in order. So, consider this an invitation, from my family... to yours."

The bullet went into Mario's cranium and Caterina cried out. "NO!"

Ezio was shot by those aiming at him as well. He fell onto the street. He lost consciousness from shock.

Ezio was being dragged through the town by some mercenaries toward the villa. They had found him on a pile of rubble.

Ezio struggled. "Basta! I can walk."

A mercenary barked. "Look out! They are coming! Everyone retreat to the Villa!"

Ezio tried to lift his sword. "I cannot fight like this. Stand with me!"

The mercenaries nodded. They fought their way toward the Villa and met Claudia as she backed away from more attackers. Isabelle was unleashing her own fury on the men in her path. Her dress, knife, and face were blood covered and not all of it was her own.

Claudia cried out holding a knife up to block a sword slash at her. Two more swords joined to deflect the killing blow. "Ezio!" She cried as she stumbled backwards. The mercenaries dispatched the man as Isabelle leapt at another.

Ezio looked at both women as Isabelle panted. "Get inside the Sanctuary."

Claudia nodded to her sister. "Follow me!"

Ezio and Claudia reached Mario's study and made their way towards the Sanctuary entrance. At the entrance there were two men, a mercenary, and a man with an eye patch named Paganino who was part of the Venetian thieves' guild.

Mercenary looked at them "I will hold them back!" He said grimly.

Ezio saw the door shutting. "Stop! Wait for us!"

Paganino looked up. "We thought you had been killed, Ser Ezio."

Ezio smiled a little. "Not yet." He pressed his sisters through.

Paganino looked about. "Where does this passage lead?"

Ezio took a breath. "To the north, outside the city walls."

Paganino sighed. "I'm surprised it exists."

Ezio stepped on a raised stone in the floor, flattening it. A hidden wall moved to shut off the room from the remainder of the Villa.

Paganino moved quickly out of the way. "Let me through, I must go help the troops."

The man slipped through the gap to fight the invading soldiers. Ezio barricaded the hidden wall in place, sealing the Sanctuary. Ezio entered the Sanctuary where Maria and Claudia waited with a group of people in front of the Statue of Altaïr. Isabelle was there also looking about.

Claudia came to him. "Hurry Ezio!"

Ezio took stock of everyone there. "Where's mother? Is she all right?"

Maria stepped forward. "I am here Ezio."

Ezio breathed a sigh of relief. "Grazie a Dio."

Claudia looked at him. "We could not leave without you."

Ezio lifted a hand to her shoulder. "The way out will be dangerous. Protect our mother."

Isabelle stepped forward. "I will guard them, Ezio."

He nodded.

They emerged from the tunnel to the north.

Claudia looked about. "Where is Mario? I thought he would be waiting for us."

"The Borgia infantry are circling the town!" A man cried out.

Ezio sighed. "Mario is dead. You must leave this place. Take mother to Firenze."

Ezio turned towards a townsperson. "Get me a horse!"

Claudia looked confused. "You are not coming with us? Where are you riding?"

"To Roma." Ezio said.

Maria looked at him as he mounted. "Go, my son, destroy them... but remember for whom we Assassins fight."

Ezio mounted the horse and rode for Rome.

Isabelle saw her family safe and guarded by the mercenaries, but MAchevelli came up on horseback. He looked at Isabelle.

"I need to speak with you." He said urgently.

She nodded.

Ezio dropped after a few miles from his horse as pain and blood loss caught up to him. He took a breath and lost consciousness looking upwards.

ZzZ

Isabelle was riding with Niccoló Machiavelli when she saw something on the road. She trotted closer. A horse was nearby and she then looked and the face she knew too well. She cried out and dismounted lifting her shirt to run faster to the form.

She touched his face and then looked over his wounds. "Ezio!" She cried.

Niccoló joined her and touched his neck. "He lives." He said coolly.

She looked at him. "We must help him."

"Bind his wounds as best you can. We will bring him to Roma with us." He said softly. He looked at her and touched her shoulder as she tore the petticoats of her dress. "This does not mean I forgive him."

She nodded. "I think you are being too harsh."

"Too harsh? Isabelle. The Spaniard is your own father and he would see dead. Ezio could have killed him."

"Perhaps mercy is a better quality."

"Spoken like a woman."

She narrowed her eyes as she pressed a cloth to Ezio's shoulder and the blood bloomed on it. She sighed. "I need to sew these shut." She said.

"Let us move from the road then."

She nodded and they dragged Ezio's body to some trees. In the bracken she ripped Ezio's shirt. Niccoló brought her some silk threat and a needle from a sewing kit in her bags that she had asked him to fetch. She cleaned the wound with a strong spirit Niccoló had had on his person. She then with sure and nimble fingers stitched the wound closed. She did the same with the other in his abdomen. It blessedly missed his vital organs. Together they rolled him to her back and she repeated the process for his back wounds.

She sighed and then moved and found moss and pressed it to his wounds before binding them with cloth strips from her dress. Niccoló sighed and then lifted Ezio to his horse and laid him over the saddle. He tied him in place.

Niccoló them mounted the other horse and pulled Isabelle up behind him.

They spent a week camping in the wilds. Ezio thankfully did not take a fever and the jarring did not rip his wounds. Isabelle had made sure they went at a good pace. They camped where they could, off the road and away from eyes.

They made it to the outskirts of Roma. La Volpe refused to come even at the request of his wife and so, while it was raining, the pair brought Ezio into the home of a young woman, a former countess who was sympathetic to their causes. She was friend to Niccoló.

Margherita dei Campi as she was called made Ezio comfortable. She promised Isabelle, who pressed a cool cloth to his brow that she would look after him well. Niccoló nodded, paid her florins, and left two packages for him when he woke.

Niccoló parted company with Isabelle and the Vixen was left to find her way home. La Volpe found her and brought her to his hideout on the outskirts as well. She sighed and looked at him as he brought her indoors.

"Are you well?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good. We need to speak."

She nodded and followed him into another room as she used a cloth to dry her long hair. She had a sense of foreboding to this, but she loved her husband, respected him, and knew he was a good man even if he was a thief. He had been there when she needed him. It was all she could ask for.


	3. A New Home

Nova Roma – Chapter 3 – A New Home – 1500

Isabelle rose from where she had been crouched. She gave a low whistle.

Below her in the streets two thieves moved through the crowd grabbing what they could as a herald spoke to them. Isabelle knew that one of the male nobles carried a paper she needed in their purses. Her two thieves moved searching.

She kept watch for guards. The Borgia of Roma had transformed it. Since the election of Rodrigo to being Pope, Roma had become a subjugated under the rule of the powerful family. Isabelle was part of the family by blood if not by papers.

Cesare, her half-brother, was far more of a threat than her father ever dreamed to be. His lust for paper made him go in a zeal that few possessed. He was driven to further the Borgia name, find his half-sister whom he had always wished to possess, and to one day be one of the greatest men ever spoken of.

Isabelle saw some guards and gave a soft coo like a dove. The thieves looked up at her and she moved her hand showing three guards coming from the east. One of them had a paper. Few of the thieves could read. Some, like Rosa, could read, but writing was hard for her, even with lessons from Giana and Isabelle. Antonio was better, but still had often had Isabelle help him when she could. That seemed an age ago when they were in Venezia.

Roma was so much larger and a bigger playground. La Volpe had done much to gain a foothold against the Borgia. When his wife and family joined him, he had thanked Machiavelli curtly and led them away. Now they needed a home. La Volpe had found a home, but it was little more than a house where his guild could meet. He needed to remodel it.

Giana herself was a beautiful woman and had married one of La Volpe captains. She had adapted well to the life on the streets. Giovanni, her twin was more reserved, but they both were becoming adept at being thieves and listeners. Her brother had become a laborer and wanted to make and honest living. His wife and two children were often as poor as church mice and Isabelle would help by giving Camille food for bread and milk for the little ones. Giana was now a mother of three and was like her mother, though more agile and able to move like an owl, silently through the air and streets. Antonio knew she would be more of a handful the older she became and she was. He had once voiced his concerns to La Volpe and Isabelle.

Giovanni now worked the docks, bit would seek his mother and step-father when he needed help. Neither parent would allow the grandchildren to starve. It was a bitter pill for the man who knew how to steal, but refused to. He wanted a better life for his children.

Siena, Anna-Maria, and Leonardo Niccoló still lived with their mother and father. They had been in Roma nearly a month and already Isabelle wanted to return to Tuscany and leave this filthy city behind her.

Below one of the thieves had not heard her. Isabelle took a breath and repeated the call. The younger man paid no heed and so she shook her head and rose to her feet.

She jumped down near the guards. She rose to her full height. She smiled from under her cowl and whistled at them as they looked startled at her. "Hello boys." She said.

They looked at her shocked. "It's the Vixen!"

"You know I really do not like that nickname." She said and threw a knife at the guard who had spoken. He gasped and dropped to his knees with the knife sticking out from his eye socket.

The others looked at their fallen comrade and then looked at her. She smiled at them grimly before she launched herself to the side. She ran up a stack of crates and climbed up to a roof. The guards tried to follow, but could not keep up with the still agile woman. Though Isabelle, now in her forties was able to move lithely, her muscles would feel it later.

She ran along the roofs to a place she could make it to the streets. She jumped down and landed below. She then moved, panting slightly to a bench and sat down, head bent. When she no longer could hear the calls of the guards nearby she lifted her head and rose to her feet, recovered.

One of her husband's thieves, Trimalchio came to her. He was her son-in-law by marriage to her daughter. He had an older son and with Giana he had had two more children and she was expecting their third soon. She smiled as he lifted the letter to her. She nodded and thanked him. He bent close. "Machiavelli wants to see you, but La Volpe has been intercepting his messages, donna litigiosa."

She frowned. "Really."

"He would not wish you to know this." He said softly.

She touched his cheek. "Thank you, my son."

"Be safe, mother."

"Always." She turned and moved to join Machiavelli at their meeting area on the outskirts of the town.

ZzZ

Ezio arrived at the Mausoleo Di Augusto and walked over to meet Machiavelli.

Machiavelli turned surprised to see Ezio there. "Ezio, what a surprise to see you here."

Ezio blinked. "I thought you had sent for me?"

Machiavelli spread his hands. "Never. News of the Villa attack has spread across the city. We were certain that you were dead."

Ezio smiled. "Not yet, I am still very much alive."

"Of course you are." Came a female voice. Both turned to see Isabelle standing in the garb she had adapted for street life. The leggings gave her the ability to move quicker when needed, but the skirt gave the illusion of a dress with her leather vest being the bodice. However, when she walked the slit in the center front became apparent. She lowered her cowl revealing her braided hair and violet eyes. Though petite in stature, she was well armed, Ezio noted.

"Isabelle." Ezio greeted.

"Ezio." She smiled. She stepped to Niccoló. She handed him the paper and he nodded.

Ezio narrowed his eyes. "It was you who made sure I was looked after."

"Niccoló has contacts here when I have few, though I am building them. The lady was kind and saw you through your fever. Niccoló, did not know your progress, however. He left you in my care."

"But the clothes and her words said to meet Machiavelli here…" Ezio looked at her.

"Would you have come if I had summoned you?"

"Of course."

She laughed. "Perhaps."

Machiavelli took a step to them after reading the paper. "The Borgia must not discover that you escaped them. Follow me. Take care not to draw any undue attention."

Ezio made a face. "When do I ever?"

Isabelle smiled and kissed his cheek. "I must speak with a friend."

"Be safe." He told her.

The men began to walk through the streets of Rome.

Machiavelli took a breath. "You would be wise to purchase missing equipment. You will not live long in Roma without supplies."

Ezio looked at him. "I have my blade. And clearly Isabelle."

Machiavelli paused. "And the guards have their guns, courtesy of the Borgia. Fortunately, I can help you."

They stopped outside of a Blacksmith. Machiavelli gave a bag of money to Ezio.

Ezio dipped his head. "Grazie."

"While you are in my debt, perhaps you will listen to reason."

"As soon as I hear some, I will let you know." Ezio said. He turned to the blacksmith. Ezio purchased a Roman Spaulder and a Stiletto.

"That should do I hope... and please come back often!" The blacksmith said.

Machiavelli smiled. "Bene. Now you can survive the journey back to Firenze."

"Perhaps. But I am not going to Firenze." Ezio looked about. "Clearly with Isabelle here, there is reason to stay."

"Oh?"

"There will be no peace until we rise up against the entire Borgia family and the Templars who serve them."

"I do not recall such brave talk at Monteriggioni." Machiavelli scoffed.

"How could I have known that they would find me so quickly? That they would kill Mario? Nearly kill the rest of my family."

"Rodrigo surrounds himself with snakes and murderers. Even his daughter Lucrezia has been sharpened into one of his most artful weapons."

Ezio chuckled. "His wife for other daughters who are now against him."

"Ah, so the rumors about the Vixen are true."

"Isabelle has no love for her blood. Lucrezia may be terrible, however, she is only a woman."

"But she pales in comparison to the man behind the Villa attack. He is ambitious, ruthless and cruel beyond imagining, the laws of men mean nothing to him. He murdered his own brother to take power. He knows neither danger nor fatigue. Those who do not fall by his sword clamor to join his ranks. The powerful Orsini and Colonna families have been brought to kneel at his feet and the King of France stands at his side."

Above them Isabelle was listening. She sighed.

Ezio growled. "Give me his name."

"Cesare, head of the Papal armies. What does he intend to do with this power? What drives the man? That I still do not know. But, Ezio, Cesare has set his sights on all of Italia, and at this rate he will have it."

Ezio paused. "Is that admiration I hear in your voice?"

Machiavelli shook his head. "He knows how to exercise his will. A rare virtue in the world today."

They stopped nearby some disused stables.

"Should we not travel by horse? Roma is quite large."

"As Cesare's conquests in Romagna continue to succeed and the Borgia grow in power they have taken desirable areas of the city for themselves." They both gaze upon a tower controlled by the Borgia. The tower carried a Borgia flag. "We cannot use the stables here." Machiavelli said turning.

"Oh, the will of the Borgia is law now?"

"What are you implying Ezio?"

"Do not play dumb with me, Machiavelli."

"Do you have some kind of a plan?"

"I am improvising."

Machiavelli lifted a hand as Isabelle moved to help. He turned his face to her and shook his head. She was surprised at first, but then of course he would know she was following. He nodded to her and she sighed. She moved to go to the hideout where her children, grandchildren, and even she stayed at times knowing the other two would come soon enough.

Ezio moved to the foot of the tower, where a Borgia Captain stood with two guards. Ezio killed the guards and threw the Captain into some nearby scaffolding, crushing him to death as it collapsed around him. Ezio then returned to Machiavelli who stood arms folded watching him.

"Just because you kill a few guards does not mean the people will grant access to the stables."

Ezio considered that. "You are right. We need to send a signal. Wait here."

Ezio then scaled the Borgia Tower and upon reaching the top, ignited the whole tower. He leapt into a pile of hay below that was free from the fire. Walking back to Machiavelli, Ezio threw aside the torch.

Machiavelli nodded. "It seems the stable is now available for purchase."

Ezio: After you.

Ezio renovated the stable, took a horse and started to follow Machiavelli.

Machiavelli mounted a horse as well and then turned to lead Ezio into the city. "You excel at opening wounds, Ezio, but can you also close them?"

Ezio looked at him. "I intend to heal the sickness, not treat its symptoms."

Machiavelli looked back, turning in his saddle. "Stop sparring with me."

"Fine. Let us talk openly then. Rodrigo Borgia's death would not have solved anything."

"I am inclined to disagree."

"Look at this city, the center of Borgia and Templar rule. Killing one man will not change things. We need to take away the source of their power."

"Are you suggesting we appeal to the people?"

"Maybe."

"Relying on the people is like building on the sand."

"You are wrong. Our belief in humanity rests at the heart of the Assassin Brotherhood."

A thief ran past, and stole Ezio's money bag.

Machiavelli pulled up amused. "He must be from your inner circle. Go. Get back what he has stolen."

Ezio got off his horse, and Machiavelli turned to leave.

"I will wait at the Campidoglio. I am meeting a contact there."

Ezio started to chase the thief. "Give me back my money! Come back here!"

"You are making a big mistake!"

Ezio caught the thief by tackling him and taking back the money. Ezio stood up brushing himself off. "Get out of here before I regret sparing your life."

Ezio rejoined Machiavelli who was waiting near the hill with the horse's reins in his hands.

Machiavelli looked amused still. "Did you liberate your money from our friend?"

"I did."

Machiavelli scoffed. "A small victory."

"They add up. And in time, with work, we'll have a few dozen more."

"And in time, Cesare's gaze will return to us and we'll be broken again. Now, where is my contact, Vinicio? He should have already intercepted the letter. Follow me."

Ezio and Machiavelli climbed on to their horses. As they rode, Machiavelli notices a guard.

"Look at these facades masquerading as government. The Pope is very clever to keep this place in business. It fools your friends the people quite easily."

"When did you become so cynical?"

"I merely describe the reality of Roma today. But all may not be lost. The good news is that we have allies in the city. How much longer this will last, however, I cannot say."

As they approached the Colosseum, Machiavelli noticed his spy being threatened by a few guards.

"He was attempting to steal official Vatican mail." Said one guard.

Vinicio blinked. "Perdonatemi, Signore, You must be mistaken."

Another guard looked at him. "Who are you working for, ladro?"

Vinicio looked up. "I am working for no one."

"Then no one will care what we do to you." The guard said.

Ezio and Machiavelli then went to save the contact. Ezio sliced through the men while Machiavelli pulled his man from the fray.

Vinicio bowed to Ezio. "Grazie!"

Machiavelli looked at the man. "Where is it?"

Vinicio looked down. "The courier still has the letter."

Machiavelli looked at Ezio. "Ezio, stop him! Find me at the Terme!"

Ezio tracked the courier and took the letter from him.

When Ezio arrived at the Esquilino, he heard howls in distance and prepared for the impending battle. Several men dressed in wolf pelts surrounded him, though they were no match for the Assassin, as all of them fell to his blade without managing to harm him seriously. He had a couple minor scrapes, but nothing that would cause damage.

Ezio looked about. "Where did these murderers come from?"

He looked around in the darkness, and found what looked like an entrance to a tunnel.

"They must have come from in here." Ezio said to himself. Ezio explored, but always felt eyes on him, though he could see no one.

He found a sealed chest within a chamber. The chest seal was easily broken and he took the scroll and monies he found before return to the surface.

ZzZ

Ezio met up with Niccolò after his encounter. He told the other man of the encounter with the men.

Machiavelli made a face. "The Followers of Romulus. This band of false-pagans has been terrorizing the city for months and driving the people into the arms of the Church."

"Quite convenient."

"Exactly! I believe the Borgia are supporting them, but proof remains scarce. That is why the letter is so important."

"Here it is. I hope you can break a cipher."

Machiavelli hissed as he looked at the letter. "Cazzo, another encryption! This one was supposed to be legible. They are transmitting them using a code sheet. Without it, we have nothing."

"Sometimes logic is not the only way to win a war. Andiamo! You said we had allies in this city, bring me to them."

"Follow me."

Ezio followed Machiavelli, who led him to a tunnel entrance nearby.

"We recently began travelling through the tunnels to avoid the guards, but many of the entrances in the city are broken. By using them, we can get to our destination rapidly without encountering resistance." Niccoló said opening the gate.

Ezio and Machiavelli entered the tunnel. They walked for what seemed like several miles in the dank underground until they emerged in a lit hallway. Assassin flags hung from the rafters. Ezio looked about at the stone walls and then moved to followed Niccoló.

Fabio Orsini smiled at them. Ezio was on guard at first for he wore the colors of the Borgia family.

Beside him, dressed in tight leggings, soft shoes, linen shirt and leather vest was Isabelle. Her cowl was about her shoulders. Her thick hair was braided around her head and the rest hung down her shoulder. Her violet eyes were watchful. She looked like an assassin as she stood arms folded showing her bracer with the hidden blade inside Ezio had given to her so many years ago. Her belt held throwing blades and in her boot that came to just below her knee he could see a knife hilt.

She smiled as she saw Ezio. "Niccoló." She said greeting Machiavelli. "Ezio, you look better."

"Grazie, sister."

Fabio looked at them. "Ben trovato, Niccolò! Ah! Ser Ezio, a pleasure. Fabio Orsini, at your service. I've heard a great deal about you from my cousin — Bartolomeo d'Alviano."

Ezio chuckled. "A fine warrior."

Machiavelli spoke up. "Fabio has lent us an unused storeroom on Isola Tiberina." He nodded to Isabelle. "Isabelle and her children have taken residence here as well."

"Oh?" Ezio raised an eyebrow.

Fabio lifted a hand. "I know you were used to better accommodations in Toscana —"

Ezio spread his hands. "It is perfect."

Fabio bowed. "Bene. Then, I am off to begin preparations for Romagna. Today, Cesare commands my men, but soon, I hope, we will be free."

Fabio left the room after a quick word to Isabelle who nodded before turning back to the other men.

Machiavelli sighed. "Now, I propose we begin planning our assault on the Borgia."

Ezio turned to him. "Oh, you think we are ready for such an attack?"

"Sì."

"Do you know, for instance, where the Borgia troops took Caterina Sforza?"

Machiavelli looked startled. "What?"

Ezio cocked his head. "Are you also unaware that the Borgia have captured the Apple of Eden?"

Machiavelli's jaw dropped. "How could we have lost the Apple?"

Ezio looked smug a moment before he spoke. "So, you do not know what goes on with our enemies. Do we at least have an underground here to work with?"

Isabelle met his gaze. He well knew married to La Volpe, if she was here, he was as well, bus she said nothing.

"Hardly. Our mercenaries are ensnared in a losing battle with Cesare's French allies. We have girls working for us in a brothel frequented by cardinals and other important Romans, but the Madame there is lazy and would rather attend parties than further our cause." He waved a hand.

"What about the city's thieves? Do they have a guild?" Again Ezio looked pointedly at Isabelle, bust she suddenly became very interested in the wall decorations.

Machiavelli sighed. "Sì, but they refuse to talk to us. I don't know why."

Ezio walked towards the door, but then reached out to grab his former sister-in-law's arm. She gasped and was about to say something when Machiavelli spoke up.

"What are you going to do?"

Ezio looked first at Isabelle, then Niccoló. "To make some friends."

He pressed Isabelle out of the door. She looked at him startled and then her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Why are the thieves not talking to the assassins?"

"I do not know."

"You are a terrible liar."

"I am not lying. There was some sort of falling out…" She shrugged. "I do not wish to really know about it. I have been trying to rebuild bridges, not burn them."

He nodded. "All right. Then where are the thieves."

"Come I will take you." She sighed.

ZzZ

They came to an old build that was in need of repair.

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes." She said.

There was a chuckle behind them.

"Ezio!" A male voice said.

Ezio turned from Isabelle. "La Volpe. I am surprised to see you." Though he really was no given Isabelle had taken to living in Roma.

La Volpe leaned against the wall. "And why have you appeared at my door? Wait, I know the answer."

"You always do."

"You want to put my spies to work." La Volpe said stepping forward. He took Isabelle's hand and pulled her to him for a soft kiss. He spoke softly to her in a language Ezio did not know. She answered softly and he nodded.

"Then, join me."

La Volpe looked up as he held his wife to him. "In aiding Machiavelli? No thank you. That man is a traitor to our Order."

"A serious allegation, coming from a thief. What is your proof?"

"He was an ambassador to the Papal court and traveled as the personal guest of Cesare himself. I also know he abandoned you right before the Villa attack."

"Machiavelli may not please all tastes, but he is an Assassin, not a traitor."

"I am not convinced." La Volpe looked to his wife. "Isabelle has been trying to mend bridges, but I fear it just has made for more problems."

A thief whispered into La Volpe's ear.

"Ah. He is meeting someone in the Trastevere right now. Care to accompany me?" La Volpe asked.

"I will follow..." Ezio said.

La Volpe looked at his wife. "Isabelle. Ahora mi poco Vixen. Estancia aquí. He de volver."

"Sempre lasciando alle spalle." She said with a sad smile. Ezio clicked his tongue and touched her cheek.

Ezio and La Volpe reached the market and waited, hidden on the rooftops. They saw three Borgia guards and Machiavelli in the alley below.

"What do you make of that?" La Volpe asked pointing.

One of the guards gave Machiavelli a letter, he took it, and promptly left the alley. A group of thieves attacked the guards. One of the thieves was injured in the assault and was unable to move. Two crossbowmen advanced onto the injured thief.

The young thief cried out. "Help!"

Trimalchio looked up. "Volpe, my son Claudio has been injured!" He cried to his father-in-law.

Ezio looked down. "They are going to shoot him."

"He is Isabelle's step-son. Hurry Ezio!" La Volpe said.

"I can handle those in the ally." Ezio said.

La Volpe nodded. "I will kill these. Go! Get the others." He pointed towards a group of crossbowmen on the opposite roof.

Ezio killed all the guards in the ally, and approached Claudio whose arm was badly injured from a sword.

"Quick hide from the guards." Ezio told him.

Claudio shook his head. "I cannot. They are going to kill me."

Ezio nodded. "Pay attention. Do what I do."

Ezio and Claudio moved along with the crowd unnoticed by the guards, they eventually reached the docks to meet Volpe and Trimalchio who were standing together.

Trimalchio sighed in relief. "Claudio! Molte grazie, Messere Ezio."

Ezio nodded to them. "Keep out of sight for a while, intesi?"

La Volpe touched Ezio' shoulder. "The guards are looking for you."

"I see they have posters up."

"Then rip them down. You can pay the Heralds a few florins to silence them."

"Or I can eliminate witnesses." Ezio said.

"You know how to disappear." La Volpe said.

After bribing two heralds and ripping down a poster, Ezio returned to Volpe.

La Volpe was seated on a bench beside the old building. "What a night this has been." He said. "Isabelle is relieved. She is nursing the boy now."

Ezio nodded. "Bene. Volpe, listen to me. I know what we saw, but you have nothing to fear from Machiavelli, I am sure of it."

"I have you to thank for saving Claudio's life. If you believe Machiavelli remains loyal to the order, I trust you."

"So what of the thieves?"

La Volpe rose to his feet. "We had plans to repair this old building but, now that you and I are working together, I would like to know what you think."

"We need to make sure the Borgia stay away. Perhaps it could look like an inn."

"Yes. Hmm, I like that idea."

"Then I will make it so." Ezio said.

The next morning, Ezio consulted an architect about the repairs for the building. It took nearly a month to complete, but it was a good work when it was done. When they were complete, he paid a visit to La Volpe and his new inn.

Isabelle was tending the bar wearing a low cut dress that left little to Ezio's imagination as she leaned over the bar to collect a glass. Two customers, however, were beginning to brawl. She jumped on the counter and jumped between them ducking a fist and using her own under one's chin to lay him senseless to the floor. The other stopped and reached for her full bosom and got a box in the ear. Isabelle grabbed his smarting ear and dragged him out. She whistled and two thieves grabbed the other one. Both were tossed outside into the mud.

Isabelle smiled at Ezio and slapped him hard on his rear playfully gaining some cat-calls from some of the customers around as she returned to the bar with a wink to him.

La Volpe spread his hands seeing him. "Welcome. Ezio, to La Volpe Addormentata."

"The inn looks perfect. No one will ever suspect its real purpose."

La Volpe showed him into a side room where barrels were being kept. "The guild will be run from here. Visit me whenever you like. There might be objectives to pursue that will help our cause in the city."

"I see you thieves compete against each other." Ezio said noting the board tallies.

La Volpe chuckled. "You can participate, if you wish. Perhaps you will show them a thing or two. Ah yes, I forgot. We have gambling. It is a great source of income, especially since we ensure that the Borgia guards lose."

"One last thing, I need your spies to find the Apple. It has been taken from me."

"We are searching the city for it already."

"Molto bene. Come to Isola Tiberina with your findings."

"I shall."

"Can I borrow Isabelle? I am in need of her…charm. I know she knows Bartolomeo better than I do."

"Aye." La Volpe said nodding to her lifting a small glass of a fermented beverage with a patron, a Borgia guard. He clinked her glass and touched her chin. She smiled and then downed the drink in a swallow. Ezio was impressed she didn't flinch even as the guard did at the strong content. He had watched her pour.

Ezio came to her as the man returned to the betting tables. "I am in need of company, sister."

She smiled at him. "Of course. I will change." She said.

ZzZ

It did not take her long to come down in her garb he had seen her in before. She only had her hair in a ponytail now, but still she looked ready for a fight. He helped her mount a horse and then mounted his own.

Ezio arrived at the barracks with Isabelle riding behind him in the saddle. He had only one horse and she was perfectly able to ride well. She held him about his waist as they rode into the country at a quick trot.

Bartolomeo opened the door. "Ezio Auditore! Come in, come in. I'll kill you if you don't." He said.

Ezio chuckled. "Bartolomeo!" He said. The two embraced and then Barto saw Isabelle.

"Madonna!" He cried.

"Salve, Barto." She said smiling. He embraced her and swung her off the floor. Ezio watched amused as the giant man held her waist. She looked like a large doll in his arms. He set her down and looked at Ezio.

"Wait here. You have to meet my wife. Pantasilea! Pantasilea! Where is she?"

"Did you check behind the table?"

Isabelle giggled at that.

A woman appeared. Pantasilea was not as attractive as Isabelle was, but she did have an odd beauty to her. She was smaller than her husband, but nearly half a head taller than Isabelle.

Bartolomeo smiled. "Ahhh. Here she is!"

"Lieta di conoscervi." Pantasilea said dipping her head.

Ezio smiled in return. "Charmed. Truly." He said kissing her hand.

Bartolomeo then put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, we talk about war."

Isabelle moved to her friend and they began to speak quietly.

"How goes the fight against the French?" Ezio asked.

Bartolomeo looked at his maps. "Bene. My men are holding their own."

"Machiavelli seemed to think things were more difficult."

"You know Machiavelli. He—"

A mercenary quickly rushed into the room and interrupted them. "Abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto!" He cried.

Isabelle and Pantasilea looked up. Pantasilea was already on the move.

Bartolomeo sighed. "Scusatemi." He nodded to his wife. "Throw me Bianca!" He said. She lifted the heavy broadsword from the table and threw it to him. He smiled and left the room with his mercenary.

Pantasilea moved to Ezio as he moved to follow Bartolomeo. "Ezio." She said putting a hand on his arm. "Let me get straight to the point. The fight is not going well. We have been attacked on both sides. Borgia on one, French on the other. But know this; the Borgia position is weak. If you can defeat them, we can concentrate our forces on the French front."

Ezio smiled. "I think I know a way to help. Thank you for disclosing this to me Madonna d'Alviano." He looked up.

Pantasilea smiled, hands on her narrow hips. "It is the least a wife can do to help her husband."

"Isabelle stay here." Ezio said.

She nodded and moved to her friend.

Ezio walked into the courtyard to find the Borgia guards and Bartolomeo's mercenaries in combat. On seeing Ezio, the Borgia Captain fled to the protection of his tower.

"Someone! Stop their leader before he gets to the tower!" Someone called out.

Ezio ran after the captain and killed him. He then looked at the nearby tower and smiled ruefully. He dove from the cliff he stood on into the water and swam to the tower. He made his way to the top killing any in his way. He set fire to the tower and leapt from the very top into the waters below.

It took him sometime to climb back up from the water below. Once on the cliff he noted the Borgia guards had fled and the mercenaries were happy to see him.

"Ezio!" They cheered.

Bartolomeo smiled though he was covered in the blood of his enemies and had a few cuts himself. "Ezio. We sent those luridi codardi running for the hills!"

Isabelle and Pantasilea emerged and looked at the men thoughtfully.

Ezio gave the women a look. "Yes, we did."

Bartolomeo looked about. "Now that the Pope's dogs have fled, I will be able to draw more men to the fight. But first, I want to reinforce our barracks."

Ezio looked up. "Who will take care of this?"

Bartolomeo sighed. "I'm no good with these things. You are the educated one, you approve the plans!"

"Va bene, but in return I need to know Cesare and Rodrigo's every move. Can your men track them for me?"

"Of course!"

Ezio consulted an architect regarding the renovation of the barracks, and after the refurbishments were complete, Ezio paid a visit. It had taken nearly a month. He had returned to inner Roma in the meantime returning Isabelle to her husband and family. When he returned, Isabelle was too heavy with child to ride so he left her in charge of watching the recruits train in the Hideout.

Bartolomeo asked as he stepped into the main hall where Ezio had been standing. "Isn't she a thing of beauty?"

Ezio nodded. "Very impressive."

Bartolomeo looked at the logs on the table. "More men join us everyday. It has become very competitive, which is just the way I like it. As you can see, this board shows the ranks of our top warriors. Prove your skills and you will move up the list."

Ezio smiled. "Shouldn't I already be at the top?"

Bartolomeo chuckled. "Perhaps."

A mercenary called up from the basement. "Gian's fighting downstairs!"

Bartolomeo moved toward the stairs. "If you are looking to show off, we also have fights. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got money on this match."

Ezio left the barracks, but Pantasilea was there in the courtyard waiting for him.

"Where is Bartolomeo?"

"At the fight downstairs."

She nodded. "He has such an aggressive view of the world. However, strategy is equally important. Take these carrier pigeons for example:" She nodded to a wooden pigeon nesting box. "Each one sent from Machiavelli bears the name of an important Templar in Roma. Eliminate them and you will have more of an impact than a battle ever could."

Ezio nodded. "Thank you, Madonna. Can you ask Bartolomeo to come see me at Isola Tiberina with a report about Cesare and Rodrigo's whereabouts?"

"He will be there."

He nodded and turned to leave. He needed to find Isabelle. She had been looking into the brothel name for him as well as other information.

ZzZ

He found Isabelle sitting next to a well beside the La Volpe Addormentata. She was enjoying the cool breeze and sitting in the shade with a book in her lap. She was wearing a dress that made her look more peasant than an assassin, but she looked up as he approached. "Sister." He greeted.

"Ezio."

"What news do you have?"

"Machiavelli speaks of a brothel in the inner city. It is frequented by cardinals and others. You should bring Madam Solari back to heel."

"Indeed." He said. "Thank you sister."

"Do you wish me to come?"

"No. I think I can handle things myself."

ZzZ

Ezio came to the brothel that Niccoló had named and Isabelle had found directions to.

He knocked on the door.

A courtesan stepped out. "Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore, stranger." She greeted.

Ezio dipped his head to her. "Salve. Would you be kind enough to call the owner for me?"

"Madonna Solari is not in."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I —"

A second courtesan came running toward them, screaming. "Aiuto! Aiuto! Madonna Solari —"

The first took her hand. "Lucia. We thought you were gone for good!"

"The men took us on a ship. They released me, but she —"

Ezio stepped forward. "Who took you on a ship?"

Lucia looked at him. "Slave traders Messere. Near Isola Tiberina. They want coin in exchange for her life."

"I will get her back." Ezio promised.

Ezio Auditore went to deliver the ransom to the slave traders. Upon arrival at the docks, Ezio saw a slaver holding a knife against Solari's neck. She was bound and struggling.

"Are you here for the whore?" The captain asked.

"Aiutatemi!" the woman pleaded.

Ezio lifted a coin bag. He tossed it to the captain. "I have your money. Let her go."

"No, take it up with Cesare." The man holding her barked. The slaver slit Solari's throat, killing her, then ordered his men to attack Ezio. Ezio swiftly eliminated all of the slavers and took his money back. He looked at the woman and sighed. Now what was he to do? He needed the courtesans.

Later, Ezio returned to the brothel to inform the courtesans about the fate of Solari. However, he was surprised to see his mother and sister waiting for him.

Ezio walked to the balcony at the back and blinked. "Mother? Sister?"

Maria smiled turning to him. "Ezio. Ser Machiavelli said that you might be here." She smiled more. "Isabelle was kind enough to give us directions."

"Was she now…" Ezio folded his arms. "Where is she?"

"She had business elsewhere." Claudia said.

Ezio stepped to them. "What are you doing in Roma? Has Firenze been attacked?"

Claudia shrugged. "No. Or, rather, I do not know. We did not go to Firenze."

Ezio blinked. "Why?"

Claudia sighed. "Ezio, we want to help." She looked at him. "Isabelle is here, why can't we?"

Ezio crossed his arms and sighed. "I was trying to help you by sending you to Firenze."

A courtesan stepped forward. "Where is Madonna Solari?" She asked softly.

Ezio turned his head to her. "She's dead."

"Merda." The young woman sighed.

Lucia looked up at him. "What now? Will we have to close?"

Ezio stepped forward. "You cannot close. I need your help."

Lucia looked at him. "Messere, without someone who can run things, we are finished."

"I'll do it." A voice piped up. Ezio turned. It was his sister.

Ezio whirled on her. "You do not belong here, Claudia."

Claudia stiffened. "I know how to run a business. I ran Uncle Mario's for years."

Ezio spread his hands. "This is different."

Maria touched his arm. "What alternative do you have, Ezio?"

Ezio made a face. "You do this Claudia and you are on your own." He eyed her. "You will get no special treatment and I will not be able to watch out for you."

Claudia folded her arms. "I've been on my own for twenty years." She snapped back.

He took a breath.

Ezio looked about. "Fine. I intend to repair the brothel. This place is a real mess. And I want your courtesans to find Caterina Sforza."

Claudia folded her arms. "You can count on us."

Ezio Auditore consulted an architect regarding the renovation of the brothel.

It had taken several weeks. Ezio had allowed Claudia to oversee the renovations without interference. Isabelle had come to see her often.

"He is angry." Claudia said over tea.

"He is worried." Isabelle said.

"He wasn't worried about you."

Isabelle laughed hollowly. "Yes he was."

"Why did you not allow him to marry you?"

"He was a boy. I was foolish." Isabelle shrugged. "It is better now. I am Volpe's wife making him a strong ally for Ezio."

"But he loves you. You can see you, can't you?"

"Of course." Isabelle smiled at her former sister-in-law. "You too lost a husband, Claudia. You know the pain."

"Yes."

"Show him that we Auditore women are not weak." Isabelle said looking about. "It is coming along nicely."

"I would like to think so." She sighed. "Do you think he will be pleased?"

"Yes. He loves you Claudia. Remember that. It is fear that makes him lash out so. You are on the frontlines, somewhere he never wanted his women to be."

"We are not _his_ women, sister."

"No." Isabelle agreed. "But be happy he cares."

Claudia nodded. "I suppose you are right."

"Do not hate him sister. He will come around."

ZzZ

After the renovations were completed, Claudia sent for her brother.

He walked into the brothel. The main entry hall was wide and open with tapestries and expensive candle sconces. He hid his admiration for the job his sister had done as he looked at the spacious rooms beyond.

The girls looked like ladies not painted whores. Judging by their manner, someone had taught them to be more refined. They spoke well. As for the clientele – business appeared to be booming and he no longer could doubt his sister's ability to run a business. He sighed. Ironically, he realized he would have been forced to ask Isabelle to run things had his sister not offered. He was not so sure he would have been in favor of that either.

There were at least a dozen senators and cardinals in the main room speaking to the girls and drinking the chilled wine. He caught sight of his sister. She was dressed modesty, he was glad to see. With her, dressed in a dress of a wealthy woman, stood Isabelle. The dress suited her and left little to his imagination about her bosom that swelled with each breath. A net with pearls kept her hair in just thr right place. She looked like a De' Medici and he realized that was who she was. The Vixen knew well how to blend in as did he. Today she was an aristocrat, tomorrow a thief, and the day after, who knew.

Beside them was Ascanio Sforza, cousin to Caterina, and former vice chancellor of the Curia, had evidently returned to Roma again to wheedle his way back into papal favor after his disgrace. He spoke intimately with them, too intimately for Ezio's tastes, but he let it go as they caught sight of him. They excused themselves and walked to Ezio. Isabelle greeted him warmly and Claudia had a brittle smile. He sighed. Two of the three women he cared most about in the world were in a brothel. One the madam the other visiting. He was having trouble with his personal misgivings, but he also could not deny the amazing work that Claudia had managed.

"Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore, brother, as you can see, the most popular brothel in Roma." Claudia said.

"Indeed." He said not returning their smiles. "Corruption is still corruption, however well it is dressed up."

Claudia bit her lip. "We have done well. And don't forget why this place _really_ exists."

"Yes." He nodded curtly. He looked about. "My money went well invested."

"That is not all. Come to the office." She said.

He followed and to his surprise he found Maria there, doing some paperwork with an accountant. Mother and son greeted each other guardedly.

Claudia lifted a book. "I want to show you this." She smiled. "Here I keep a list of the skills taught to my girls."

"_Your_ girls." Ezio could not quite keep the sarcasm from his voice. His sister was taking to this like a duck to water, and that terrified him. He looked at the book.

"You are not teaching them much" He said.

Isabelle scoffed. "She has done more in a month than Solari did in years."

"Think you can do better?" Claudia asked sarcastically.

Ezio sighed. "Nessun problema."

"Ezio when you have a moment. Come speak to me." His mother said moving to the other room.

Ezio sighed and looked to Isabelle and shook his head. He joined his mother near the stairs.

"Ezio, the Borgia make it difficult for Claudia's girls. There are several things you can do to that would aid them..."

"I will keep that in mind. Anything else?" He asked.

Claudia joined him. "No. Ezio —"

"Did you find Caterina?"

"We are working on it."

"Bene. Come to see me at Isola Tiberina with her location."

Isabelle followed him out. "You can be really a cazzo at times." She hissed at him.

He looked after her as she walked by him. He caught her arm and held her to him a moment as they walked to a secluded area. "I am not in favor that my family is at risk."

"We all are with the Borgia in power." She said looking at him.

He sighed. "You are right." He touched her cheek. "There are times when I really need your advice."

She laughed a little. "You should be happy I am not your wife."

"Perhaps I need a little hen pecking." He smiled at her playfully. He imagined that. She would not be a wife to stay home with the children and stay hidden when there was trouble. She would be in the middle of the fray beside him. He sighed.

"Perhaps. When are you going to find a woman to settle down with?" She asked. It was her constant point to needle him with. He would have gladly had her if she had not already been married to his friend and ally.

He dipped his hand in the nearby fountain and splashed her playfully.

The water landed on the tops of her breasts. She looked at him and gasped. "Why you…"

He lifted a hand. "Now, now…it is only water…"

She moved toward him and he backed up a bit at the look on her face. Her hands were behind her.

"Belle…" He lifted his hands in an innocent gesture. She looked ready to kill him.

She then swung into action and threw the bucket she had grabbed from behind her that was full of water on him. He gasped and spluttered. He turned to chase her, but she was gone like a puff of smoke.

"Well played. Always an assassin sister." He muttered and wiped his face.

ZzZ

It was a week later when Ezio walked into the Hideout. Isabelle was sitting on the desk speaking to Niccoló. She was in her now familiar garb.

She smiled as he entered. "Dry yet, brother?"

"Yes, no thanks to you, you little hoyden." He said looking at her. He could not quite contain the smile as it played about his lips. She was two years his senior and already her hair was showing gray in it.

She laughed. "I will take that as a compliment from you."

Ezio then turned. "Machiavelli. We must talk."

Machiavelli nodded. "Yes. I secured something of great worth from one of my contacts. We now have the names of several Templar agents Cesare has recruited to terrorize Roma."

"How do I find them?"

"I can give you a general location. I suggest looking for signs of distress nearby. Perhaps you will uncover citizens who can point you in the right direction. My contact will continue searching for more names."

"This information came from a city guard?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Grazie."

Isabelle hopped down and walked toward the other room.

Machiavelli watched her. "Claudia, Bartolomeo and La Volpe are waiting for you inside. I can't imagine how you did it."

"Virtú, Machiavelli."

"Virtú?" Machiavelli blinked as he spoke quietly.

Ezio entered another room of the Guild, where the others were waiting. Isabelle was being set down by Bartolomeo.

La Volpe then smiled at her. "Tesoro." He greeted.

Ezio arched an eyebrow. There were times, Isabelle and La Volpe confused him.

"What have you discovered?" Ezio asked.

Bartolomeo spoke first. "That bastardo Cesare is in the Castel Sant'Angelo with the Pope."

La Volpe nodded. "My spies tell me that the Apple has been secreted to someone for study. I am working on determining his identity."

Claudia spoke up. "Caterina will be moved to the prison within the Castello next week."

Machiavelli stepped forward. "Bene. So the Castello it is. Roma will heal quickly with Cesare and Rodrigo gone."

Ezio looked at him. "Only if the opportunity to assassinate them arises will I take it."

Machiavelli looked at him sharply. "Do not repeat your mistake in the Vault. You must kill them now."

Bartolomeo lifted his hand. "I'm with Machiavelli, Ezio. We should not wait."

La Volpe agreed. "Bartolomeo is right."

"Yes. Waiting will cause more to fall to him." Isabelle said.

"You have more to gain from his death than any of us." Machiavelli said.

"Yes, but I also would see reason in the actions."

Claudia looked at her sharply. "They must pay for Mario's death."

Ezio listened to them. "Do not worry. They will die. You have my word."

He turned to leave and Isabelle joined him. "Ezio." She said. "Come there is someone for you to meet."

"Whom?"

"An architect of the city."

Ezio approached an architect within the main chamber of the Guild.

"Ser Ezio, I represent the combined resources of Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Claudia Auditore and La Volpe. Through my associates spread across the city you can channel your florins to any part of the underground you desire. You may have seen notices posted around Roma which allow you to purchase buildings. Income from your new tenants will be deposited with bookkeepers as well as additional profit from renovations. Bookkeepers can be found throughout the city.

Ezio nodded. "Molto bene."

He took his leave of the Hideout.

ZzZ

Ezio had found Caterina in the Castello and had taken steps to rescue her much to the annoyance of Niccoló. Cesare and Rodrigo were missing from the area, but he did watch Cesare ride away. However, he sent the injured woman to the hideout where he knew she would be safe. After fighting to keep her safe explosions allowed him the opportunity to escape back into the crowds.

Isabelle and La Volpe had found the countess on their way there as well. La Volpe had released the horse and carried the woman in so as to not call attention to an entrance. Once inside, La Volpe looked over the battered woman and sent Isabelle for a doctor.

Ezio made his way to the Hideout. Isabelle came and joined him and he looked at her in surprise. He was not thrilled to have the sweet woman he loved and cared for out on the frontlines, but now that she was the wife of another, he had little say in the matter other than to voice his displeasure.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

She lowered her cowl. "Why does it matter?"

"It does to me." He said taking a hold of her arm causing her to pause a moment.

She sighed and nodded. "I fetched a doctor for your Countess and now I am returning from guard duty." She said. She flipped her braid over her shoulder she walked passed him.

He sighed and stepped to her wrapping his arm about her. "I am sorry. I just worry for you." He whispered into her hair.

She turned in his arms. "I know Ezio." She leaned up and kissed his cheek looking up into his golden eyes. "But I am skilled and you know it."

"Yes, but I am your brother-in-law."

"Not anymore."

"I still care as one, Belle. At least let me stay in your heart so."

She pressed his hand over her heart. "I am more Auditore than I am De'Medici or Borgia. Remember that Ezio."

He nodded and smiled. "Always." He kissed her cheek and they walked into the main hall together.

Ezio entered the Assassins Guild on Tiber Island. Caterina was being tended to by a doctor.

Caterina looked up. "Ezio."

Ezio looked at her. "Where is Machiavelli?"

"I could not find him."

La Volpe walked over to join them. He nodded to his wife.

"We brought the Contessa here."

Machiavelli suddenly appeared and joined them.

Machiavelli bowed. "Caterina."

La Volpe walked behind him. "Care to tell us where you have been?"

Machiavelli looked at him. "Looking for Ezio. What of Cesare and Rodrigo?"

Ezio sighed. "Cesare rode off before I could get close to him and Rodrigo was somewhere else entirely."

Machiavelli scratched his chin. "That is odd. Rodrigo is usually at the Castello."

La Volpe looked at him. "Very odd indeed."

Machiavelli sighed. "What a waste. No offense." He said looking back at Caterina.

Caterina looked up. "None taken."

Ezio cocked his head. "With Cesare gone to Urbino, we must build our forces."

Machiavelli turned to him. "I thought we intended to strike now?"

Caterina spoke up. "Impossible. Cesare commands a massive army in Romagna. You would never reach him."

"I have spoken to Fabio Orsini. Cesare will not return for some time." Isabelle said.

Ezio nodded. "I say we work here. In Roma. Erode the Borgia's influence while restoring our own. And in fact, I want to begin right now. Volpe, bring Claudia and Bartolomeo d'Alviano here. Machiavelli, meet me outside."

Ezio turned to walk out of the Guild and passed the doctor.

Ezio touched his shoulder and leaned close. "Take care of her."

Outside, Ezio and Machiavelli walked together crossing a bridge over the Tiber River.

Ezio pointed. "Look. The Borgia rob everything from the people to maintain power."

Machiavelli looked at him. "What do you intend to do?"

"We will recruit them to our cause."

"You cannot be serious."

"To win this war, Machiavelli, we need loyal soldiers. By recruiting enemies of the state, we arm those who have been disarmed by the Borgia."

"Go then. Recruit our first novices."

Ezio walked off into the streets to find citizens in need, who were being troubled by the Borgia. He fought with the citizens and together they defeated the Borgia. Isabelle joined him and together they recruited many to the cause. Both men and women would learn the assassin ways.

Machiavelli was impressed and began their training.


End file.
